Truth or Dare?
by maxfanforever
Summary: Fang and Max have no idea what's about to happen.  FAX fluff! Read and review.


**Here's another one-shot. Im sorry, im really trying to improve on my writing!  
>Here goes nothing!<strong>

**Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers on my other stories! If you haven't read them yet…you should! Just saying…**

Truth or Dare?

"Maaaaxxxx!" Angel was complaining once again. She was looking at me with those big blue eyes. Curse my soft spot. It was around 3 o'clock in the afternoon and everyone was being lazy, as usual. Dr. Martinez was at work, Fang was on his blog, Iggy and Gazzy were doing something suspicious, Nudge and Ella were watching _The Devil Wears Prada_, and I WAS napping, until Angel woke me up, begging me if we could play a game.

"Fine Angel, go get everyone gathered up in the living room," I said exhausted. I didn't get any sleep last night!

I yawned as I walked down the stairs and sat in the armchair in the living room. It was my chair. No one else was allowed to sit in it but ME. Yeah, I'm pretty serious about this chair. Anyway, I surveyed the room and noticed Fang, Gazzy and Angel sitting on the couch and Nudge sitting on the floor by Angel's feet. Wait…something was wrong…

"Ella and Iggy stop making out in the kitchen and get your butts in here! If I have to play, so do you!" I screamed. A couple seconds later, in came a blushing Ella dragging along a very pale Iggy. They both sat in the loveseat opposite my arm chair. In the end, we were all sitting in a circle. The order was:

Max Fang Gazzy Nudge Angel Ella Iggy

"Okay, now that we're all here," I said sarcastically, giving Ella and Iggy dirty looks, Ella just blushed, "What game are we gunna play Angel?" I asked the 7-year-old.

"Truth or Dare!" her and Nudge screamed at the same time.

"Ugh…not again," I said. Last time didn't end so well. Let's just say I was dared to cook dinner that night... and mom had to buy a new kitchen…

**(A/N: Sorry guys I use … a lot!)**

"Come on Max…Please!" asked Angel. Crap she was using bambi eyes on me.

I looked to Fang for help since he's next in charge. He shrugged and gave me a half-smirk. A totally sexy one at that- Omg what's happening to me?

"Fine!" I yelled. "But I'm not happy about this!" I said.

"Yayy!" the girls screamed…I just covered my ears.

_Omg Max this is gunna be so much fun! And you are sooo in for a surprise!_ Angel screeched in my head. Umm…okay?

"Alright who wants to start?" Ella asked.

"Oh I do!" yelled Gazzy.

"Okay, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Um…truth." He said.

"Okay, is it true you like Nudge?" she asked. I looked over at Nudge who was turning bright red. So was Gazzy.

"Yeah," he said in a whisper. I saw a smile playing on Nudge's lips. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned redder than before.

"Okay next." Nudge said.

No one volunteered. "Alright, Ella." She said.

Ella turned to Nudge and tried to look brave. "I pick dare." She said.

"Okay…I dare you to kiss Iggy for 30 seconds." She said. My half-sister turned red but turned to Iggy and started making-out. After about 45 seconds though, me and Fang had to pull them off of each other.

"Okay Max. You're turn. Truth or Dare?" Iggy asked me.

"Dare." I said. I'm not scared of anything. Except…

"I dare you to straddle Fang and make-out with him for 2 minutes." He challenged, sitting back with his hands behind his head. I looked over at Fang who had his eyebrows raised and a smirk creeping up on his face.

"Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge," I said giving Iggy a death glare which had absolutely no effect. "Go into the basement and watch TV while I kill Iggy for being a complete perv."

"A dare's a dare Max," Iggy said and then started laughing.

"Ugh, fine." I said. And with everyone staring at me, I got up and walked over to wear Fang was. I placed both off my knees on either side of his hips, put my arms around his neck and lowered my head so that our lips met. First our little make-out session started out slow, but then it got a little more intense. Fang's arm looped around my waist and pressed my body closer to his while my hands got lost in his hair. God he was a good kisser!

"Eh hem," said a very familiar voice. Oh boy…my mom!

Fang and I jumped apart and looked up at my impatient mother who had just come home from work. At this point, Fang and I were sitting on opposite ends of the couch and my mom was giving us a dirty look. Within the next couple of seconds that scowl turned into a smile and my mom sat down in the loveseat that was previously occupied by Ella and Iggy. Hey, where did everyone go…?

"My mom looked at us with her bright and smiley face and said, "I knew you two were gunna end up together but now! You were supposed to be watching the kids!" she said with a little chuckle. Just then everyone came bouncing in, looking all happy.

"Yayy they're finally together!" screamed Ella.

Fang and I looked at each other, very confused.

"Okay, since you guys are really confused right now, I'll explain," said Angel sweetly. "We made up this plan with the help of your mom to make sure that you guys got together!"

"Mom!" I screamed. I can't believe her.

"Okay! We'll leave you two alone!" she exclaimed and then all of a sudden, everyone was gone except me and Fang. Oh joy.

"Well now that we have some time alone…" Fang said and then suddenly he pressed his lips to mine. I immediately reacted and kissed him back madly. His arms wrapped around my waist and my hands got lost in his hair. Fang opened his mouth a little to deepen the kiss. God, where did he learn to kiss like this? My hands made their way from his head to his abs and started tracing patterns on his rock hard stomach. I pulled off Fang's shirt revealing his toned stomach. Fang licked my bottom lip and I groaned in delight. I opened my mouth slightly and Fang's tongue slipped inside exploring my mouth. Fang moved his lips from my mouth and slowly made his way down my jaw line. My hands found themselves back in his hair. He then whispered in my ear "Are you enjoying yourself, Max?" he asked in his deep, sexy voice. It sent shivers down my spine and I bit my lip, not to show too much defeat. Fang then began nibbling on my earlobe lightly. God did it feel good. I moaned again and felt Fang smirk against my skin. Damn it…he heard that. He then began sucking on the extra skin on my neck. I was gunna have a lot of hickes when we were through. Fang's hands made their way up the back of my shirt and started rubbing the spot between my wings. I smiled. I was in heaven. I brought my lips back to Fang's and we rolled over on the couch was that Fang was sitting and I was straddling his hips again. I took control this time. My tongue slipped through his mouth and then this time, Fang groaned. I laughed lightly. To make up for his embarrassment, he slightly unclipped my bra and urgently pulled it off. This time he laughed and we rolled over again so he was on top. At this point the night became completely T rated so we wound up in Fang's room. Ahh, I could get used to Truth or Dare…


End file.
